Decisiones
by aRweN 90
Summary: Reloaded, 2D tiene que decidir entre dos personas que han aceptado sus sentimientos por el, a quien el elija cambiara todo su mundo. Resubido
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, soy nueva en esto, debo decir que esta es una traducción de un fanfic en inglés que realmente me gusto mucho… tal vez improvise en algunas partes ya que tengo algunas ideas para escribir un fanfic propio._

_Avance o pista es un Triangulo Amoroso ahí se las dejo sin mas preámbulos la historia._

**Enamorándome**

"2D-san" Exclamo la pequeña Noodle.

"¿Si, amor?" Respondió el peliazul desde afuera.

"Podrías pasarme una toalla? Olvide traer una"

"Te la llevó enseguida" Contestó 2D.

Noodle salió de la ducha, cerro la llave del agua y tembló sintiendo un poco de frío, la puerta se abrió y entró el peliazul de espaldas tendiéndole la toalla sobre su hombro, la japonesa sonrió, tomo la toalla que le ofrecía el cantante y se cubrió con ella.

"¿Ya estas tapada?"

"Hai" Contesto la guitarrista sonriendo.

2D giro para verla y se destapo los ojos, le sonrió a la pequeña, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Gracias" murmuro la pequeña tímidamente.

" No fue nada, además no es molestia no te preocupes" le aseguro el peliazul.

"Y gracias por cerrar los ojos"

"No hay problema-añadió tímidamente- solo estaba siendo educado"

De repente la japonesa le abrazo cosa que tomo al peliazul por sorpresa, no sabiendo que hacer, pero al final estrecho sus brazos contra el cuerpo húmedo de la pequeña.

"Te veo después Stu" dijo Noodle separándose y yéndose tarareando la canción de Dare.

Stuart sonrió, a el le gustaba Noodle, realmente le gustaba mucho, pero era algo incorrecto le gustaba tanto como le había gustado Paula, no debía hacerlo esta mal.

Se dirigió al espejo, observo su reflejo y retrocedió "Incluso si la quiero, como sabré si yo le gusto también? Pensó deprimido el cantante entrecerrando los ojos y viéndose al espejo fijamente.

Aparto su mirada del espejo se apoyo en una esquina del cuarto de baño y se fue deslizando hacia abajo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

"Eres muy viejo para ella 2D, no puedes pensar en tener una relación con Noodle" murmuro para si mismo amargamente.

"Ey D"

El mencionado levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mirada expectante de Murdoc.

"¿Qué demonios haces ahí tirado Faceache?"

"Solo pensaba Muds"

"MMM…." Fue lo único que articulo el satanista, decidió salir, 2D suspiro y le siguió, Murdoc volvió a tomar la palabra.

"¿Sabes que hoy tenemos practica verdad 2D?"

"Lo se" respondió el peliazul dirigiendo una ultima mirada al espejo y soltó un gruñido "Joder-pensó Murdoc me convirtió en un fenómeno".

"2D"-llamo el pelinegro, apoyo su mano sobre el hombro del cantante "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, ya t dije que solo estaba pensan.."

"¿Has tomado tus medicamentos?"

"Hoy no"

"Con razón hoy estas mas idiota de lo normal" rio con sorna el satanista.

2D le dirigió una mirada firme cosa rara en el, Murdoc dejo de reír. Stu le respondió tranquilamente- "Descuida solo debo recostarme un poco, nos vemos después Muds".

"Nos vemos"- respondió Murdoc no muy seguro de creerle y le vio alejarse.

2D llego a su habitación, "Este lugar es un desastre" dijo para si mismo y se sento en la cama, tomo un frasco que había en la mesita de noche sus medicamentos, miro el frasco con apatía no quería tomar ninguna pastilla hoy. Cada vez tenia menos migrañas pensó que descansar por un tiempo de sus medicinas valdría la pena las cuales por cierto lo dejaban noqueado o aletargaban durante largas horas.

Suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama pensando, tal vez Murdoc o incluso Russel ya habrían visto a Noodle desnuda en alguna ocasión en especial Murdoc claro, el era lo suficientemente educado como para siquiera intentarlo, el sabia que Noodle confiaba plenamente en el más de lo que confiaba en Russel o Murdoc, 2D quería seguir teniendo ese vinculo especial con la pequeña japonesa.

Soltó un gemido, se sentía solo, giro un poco, quería estar con alguien "¿Por qué Paula lo había traicionado?". 2D no sabía como o porque perdono a Murdoc, pero algo lo hacia no poder odiarlo.

Noodle era mil veces mejor que Paula de eso no había dudas, era dulce, sencilla y pura y sin duda una excelente guitarrista.

Noodle, Noodle, Noodle ocupaba su mente ahora anhelaba estar con ella, o talvez sea solamente un sentimiento temporal se estaba confundiendo. Entrecerro los ojos.

"2D, 2D"

Se incorporo rápidamente su cabeza choco con algo realmente duro.

"Oh por todos los demonios"

2D escucho un quejido de dolor y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sostuvo su cabeza, "Oh no otra migraña no por favor" susurro para si el peliazul.

2D lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con Murdoc "¿Qué te ocurre faceache?"

"Perdóname, no quise lastimarte"

"Estas realmente más estúpido que otras veces"

"Lo siento"-murmuro avergonzado el peliazul.

"Levanta tu asqueroso trasero que tenemos practica AHORA MISMO"-grito el satanista.

Pero 2D se quedo sentado sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, tenia una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

"¿2D?"-Murdoc miro cuidadosamente al cantante.

"2D-exclamo con voz firme pero suave el moreno- "acaso se trata de una migraña"

"No, solo es una molestia ligera"

"¿Es acaso porque nuestras cabezas chocaron?"

2D asintió.

"¿Tomaste tus medicinas?"

El peliazul negó con la cabeza.

"Tomalas y vámonos"

2D negó-"No las quiero, no las necesito".

"Vamos, toma aunque sea una" insistió el bajista.

"No, no tengo migraña por lo tanto no la necesito, la tomare cuando realmente sea necesario".

"Muy bien entonces vámonos". Murdoc tomo a 2D del brazo y tiro de el leventándolo de la cama, cuando el peliazul abrió los ojos tenia el rostro de Murdoc muy cerca del suyo.

"Despierta Stuart Pot"

"Estoy despierto"-exclamo sonriendo tiernamente el peliazul-"Y me acabas de llamar por mi nombre".

"Si lo hice"-exclamo el satanista sin darle importancia. "Ahora camina faceache".

2D solto una risita y siguió a Murdoc, se dirigían al estudio donde Russel y Noodle ya los estaban esperando.

"Hola Russ, que hay Noodle"-saludo muy contento 2D, evitando un poco la mirada de la japonesa y sonrojándose.

"Tardamos en llegar porque el tarado no se levantaba"-exclamo Murdoc tomando su bajo.

2D soltó un suspiro y se encamino al micrófono.

"¿Con que canción iniciamos?"-pregunto Stu, "¿Russ?", "¿Murdoc?"

"La que sea D, empecemos"-exclamo el baterista empezando a tocar.

2D sostuvo su cabeza y cerro los ojos-"Tal vez debí tomar mis medicinas"-pensó, volvió a preguntar-"¿Cuál canción?".

"19/2000, ¿están deacuerdo?"-hablo Murdoc, "listos, iniciemos"

Empezó bien el ensayo, 2D comenzó a cantar, sentía una leve punzada en la frente pero podía seguir hasta que Noodle entro en el coro de la canción y 2D tiro el micrófono y cayo de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza.

"¿Qué coño te ocurre Faceache?"- gruño Murdoc- "Ibamos muy bien y lo interrumpes todo"

"Lo se, es solo que mi cabeza me duele, creo que necesito un descanso".

"Pero acabamos de iniciar"-dijo el satanista muy molesto.

"Lo siento"-murmuro muy apenado-"necesito mis medicinas"-dirigió su mirada suplicante a sus tres compañeros al notar la expresión de preocupación de Noodle sintió culpa y cerro los ojos.

"¿2D san quieres que traiga tus medicinas?"- se ofreció Noodle.

El peliazul asintió muy sonrojado, sus mechones de cabello cubrían sus ojos oyó a la pequeña japonesa salir corriendo del estudio.

"¿Por qué no tomaste tus medicinas cuando te dije, imbécil?"-exclamo con furia el satanista.

"Te dije que las tomaría a menos que tuviera una migraña, Muds"

"Ahora tienes una"

"Lo se pero pensé que se detendría"

2D gimió, el dolor se intensificaba-"Esto paso porque estoy enamorado de Noods, si no me gustara esto no pasaría, porque tiene que gustarme tanto".-penso adolorido el pobre vocalista.

"Tranquilo D ella volverá pronto"-trato de calmarlo el afroamericano.

2D sonrio a Russel, el baterista le hablaba muy baja sabia que el peliazul era muy sensible a los ruidos fuertes cuando tenía una de sus migrañas.

"Debiste tomarlas faceache"-murmuro Murdoc mas para si mismo que para los demás- "Te dije que las tomaras".

"Por favor Noods no tardes, ven pronto"-penso mientras se dejaba caer mas al piso.

Noodle llego al estudio con dos frascos se apresuro a quedar al nivel de 2D y le tendio los frascos.

Tomo dos pastillas de uno y una del otro y el trago sin agua, ya estaba acostumbrado de todas formas. "Una para el dolor y dos para la migraña" explico el peliazul a la japonesa que aun lo miraba preocupada.

"Lo lamento"-repitió después de un rato el cantante luego que todo se calmo.

"No importa"-exclamo el satanista-"Mañana continuaremos ¿De acuerdo?".

Murdoc se descolgó su bajo y lo guardo después salió del estudio cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

"¿Qué le ocurre?"-pregunto 2D preocupado.

"No lo se hermano, pero tu sabes que el es algo brusco"-explico Russel tratando de calmarlo.

Russel les sonrio al vocalista y a la guitarrista y salió del estudio, el peliazul se sintió incomodo.

"¿Ocurre algo malo 2D san?"-pregunto la japonesa.

"No es solo…- de repente se vio interrumpido ya que la niña le abrazo tiernamente y le dijo-"Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea 2D san."

El vocalista sintió su corazón latir al mil, correspondió el abrazo, la pequeña se separo y exclamo, "Nos vemos luego".

2D se incorporo y se quedo observando hacia donde se había ido la japonesa, "¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido Stu?"-penso el vocalista- "Ella merece algo mejor, además Russ y Muds jamás lo aceptaran".

_Bueno continuare la traducción si a la gente le interesa, espero que deduzcan hacia donde van las cosas en el triangulo amoroso, gracias por su atención._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, que bueno que les haya interesado la historia, espero que mi traducción al español sea buena ya que me interesa ser traductora gracias por los reviews._

**Cántame una Canción **

Ya era la hora de la cena, pero 2D no quería comer con sus compañeros así que espero a que terminaran de cenar, su plato estaba en la mesa suspiro y no probo bocado alguno decidió guardar la comida y se encamino al balcón de los estudios Kong.

Apoyo sus brazos en el barandal y observo el desierto horizonte.

"_I saw that day,  
Lost my mind  
Lord, I'm fine  
Maybe in time,  
You'll want to be mine_," he sang softly.

"¿A quien le dedicas eso 2D?"

El volteo encontrándose con Murdoc quien lo miraba fijamente.

"A nadie en particular, solo cantaba para mi mismo"

Murdoc ahogo un suspiro y se encamino colocándose a lado del peliazul, dirigiendo su vista hacia el horizonte.

"Tienes una hermosa voz"

"Gracias, es raro, nunca había oído un cumplido de parte tuya Muds"-dijo 2D asombrado.

"Debía decírtelo en algún momento"-replico el moreno riendo un poco.

Los dos guardaron silencio por un instante hasta que Murdoc pregunto, "¿Qué tanto pensabas hoy en el baño Stu?"

2D suspiro "Yo solo…Me has llamado por mi nombre!"

"Asi es"

"Yo solo…-2D se paro en seco a pensarlo-valdría la pena contarle a Murdoc sobre sus sentimientos por Noodle. Después respondió "No puedo decirlo".

"Esta bien, después de todo son tus pensamientos, mantenlos en secreto si quieres".

"Creí que me golpearías"-añadió Stu aliviado.

"¿Por qué lo haría?, No puedo obligarte a decírmelo"-lo tranquilizo Murdoc.

"Gracias"-2D le sonrió tiernamente.

"MMM…bueno me voy al winnebago, buenas noches Stu"

"Bye"-susurro 2D, dirigió su mirada Murdoc que cerraba la puerta de cristal del balcón, y se sorprendió ya que el moreno le estaba sonriendo; "¿Acaso Murdoc me ha sonreído? Y no solo eso si no que me llamo Stu, dos veces, Wow No se dirigió a mi con ningún apodo"-2D pensó en lo que acababa de ocurrir muy emocionado.

"Este cambio es muy alentador"-reflexiono muy contento y se adentro de nuevo al edificio, cerrando la puerta de cristal del balcón.

2D se dirigió al elevador para encaminarse a su habitación.

"It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's there,"-Cantaba el peliazul mientras el elevador lo llevaba a su destino, salió al estacionamiento y diviso a Murdoc fumando apoyado a fuera de su Winnebago.

"Un cigarrillo"-pensó 2D sonriendo eso lo ayudaría a calmarse.

"Oi Muds, ¿Podrías darme uno?"

"Claro, trae tu esquelético trasero aquí"

2D se encamino hacia el winnie y Murdoc le tendió la cajetilla para que tomara uno. Lo prendió y inhalo una cantidad considerable de nicotina la cual enseguida lo relajo.

"Gracias"

"No hay problema D, ¿Qué ocurrió con tus cigarrillos?"

"Me los he terminado-contesto riendo-mientras reflexionaba"

"¿Has pensado mucho últimamente cierto?"

"Si"

"Deberías comprar mas"

"¿Dónde?"

"Pues en la ciudad por supuesto"

"Detesto ir de compras"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque muchos saben que soy 2D el cantante de Gorillaz y no dejan de acosarme y las otras personas que no nos conocen se asustan de mi cabello y de que no tengo ojos."

"Solo ignóralos 2D no les des importancia"

"¿Tu vendrías?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué si me acompañarías al centro comercial?"

"Claro no tengo nada que perder-añadió sonriendo pervertidamente-podría conseguir a unas putas en el trayecto"

"Entonces solo me acompañarías por eso"- mientras inhalaba un poco mas del cigarro realmente lo calmaba.

"Obvio un hombre necesita pasarla bien"

2D rio un poco.

"¿Quieres que te consiga alguna Stu?, realmente eres muy popular con las chicas, inclusive algunos hombres se sienten atraídos por ti".

"No, yo asi estoy bien"

"¿Estas seguro?"

"Claro, no estoy muy seguro en tener relaciones, después de lo que sucedió con Paula."

Murdoc dejo de sonreír y miro a Stu preocupado, este siguió fumando y soltó una nube de humo, oculto su mirada melancólica bajo sus mechones azules.

"Lo siento"-dijo muy quedo el satanista-"no debí…"

2D termino de fumar tiro la colilla al suelo y dirigió su mirada a Murdoc,-"No debi mencionarla, disculpa soy tan imbécil."

"No digas eso Stu"

Miro a Murdoc con expresión dolida, "Fui tan imbécil, la amaba tanto que no me dí cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor perdona".

"Tu eres el que menos debe pedir perdón faceache"-dijo Murdoc con expresión seria.

"Creo que debo irme"

"No espera-Murdoc le sostuvo un brazo-quédate un momento mas, quiero oír tu voz"

2D sonrío, sintió una sensación agradable en su pecho, un cumplido por parte de Murdoc era algo casi imposible.

"¿Quieres oírme?"-murmuro frotando sus ojos.

"Si, cántame una canción, después de todo, eres el cantante de mi banda."

"Necesito música"

"No la necesitas solo canta"

"¿Qué quieres que cante?"

"Que te parece una parte de nuestras canciones, la parte de Windmil, de Feel Good Inc."

2D aclaro su garganta y empezó a cantar.

"_Windmill, Windmill for the land  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sinking, falling down  
Love forever, love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in_?"

"Wow"-fue lo único que articulo el satanista.

2D rio "¿En serio lo hice también?"

"Fue increíble"

"Vamos no bromees Muds"

"Es verdad Stu, realmente tienes talento"

"Igual tu, eres increíble tocando el bajo"-le dijo con admiración el peliazul.

"No es tan difícil, incluso tu puedes aprender, pero tu voz es realmente prodigiosa, es un don 2D."

2D se sonrojo-"¿Un don?, no lo creo solo es suerte"

"Incluso cuando ríes suenas bien"-Murdoc le sonrió a Stu-"cántame otra parte de nuestras canciones."

"¿Cuál quieres ahora?"

kIds with guns"

"_And they're turning us into monsters  
Turning us into fire  
Turning us into monsters  
It's all desire  
It's all desire  
It's all desire_..."

"Suena mejor cuando estoy con ustedes"-murmuro abriendo los ojos.

"No nos necesitas, suena muy bien cuando cantas solo tu"-respondio Murdoc.

"Bien me voy a la cama, gracias por cantar Stu, nos vemos mañana."

"Buenas Noches Muds"-se despidió 2D.

Murdoc entro al winniebago, 2D se dirigió a su habitación reflexionando lo que había sucedido, esperaba que Murdoc lo siguiera pero eso nunca pasó, se acostó en su cama y recordó una estrofa que últimamente cantaba seguido:

"_All alone, all alone  
All alone, all alone  
All alone, all alone  
All alone, all alone_..."

"Es raro ya no me siento así", -cerró los ojos recordó otra estrofa y sonrió:

"..._Maybe in time,  
you'll want to be mine_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disculpen no he podido actualizar muy seguido, estoy algo preocupada por asuntos de la escuela, este capitulo es un poco mas largo en compensación por tardar en actualizar. A por cierto donde vivo el temblor no fue muy fuerte a si que estoy bien gracias por preocuparse, tal vez actualice hasta el viernes en la noche aun así gracias por leer._

Un aire frío se sintió en la habitación, 2D se sacudió violentamente bajo sus sabanas.

"¿Por qué se siente tanto frío de repente?" pensó el peliazul soñoliento, de repente diviso una figura en las penumbras, el grito se ahogo en su garganta y salió un gemido.

"Z-z-z ZOMBIE" 2D salto de la cama, el zombie grito y dirigió su brazo putrefacto hacia el pobre vocalista el cual huyo de su habitación a toda prisa en dirección al carpack, llego al winnebago en cuestión de segundos.

"Murdoc, Murdoc, abre la puerta por favor!" toco la puerta el vocalista.

Murdoc abrió la puerta, solo llevaba puesto los bóxers, tenía una expresión cansada y molesta.

"¿Qué mierda quieres faceache son las tres de la mañana?"

"Hay un zombie" exclamó Stuart temblando y abrazándose a Murdoc.

"Esta bien, ¿Ahora podrías soltarme Stu?" espeto Murdoc con voz brusca.

"Lo siento estoy muy asustado" gimió 2D, Murdoc se separo del abrazo y se dirigió a su cama busco algo debajo de esta.

"¿Qué buscas?"

"Mi arma" respondió el satanista verificando si estaba cargada "siempre es necesaria una en caso de emergencia"

"Hubiese sido bueno tener una" pensó apenado el peliazul.

Murdoc adivino lo que pensaba y rio "No es bueno que tu tengas una 2D eres bastante torpe"

"Tienes razón" admitió apesadumbrado el peliazul pero luego suspiro aliviado ya que estar con Murdoc lo calmaba y lo hacia sentir a salvo incluso si este siempre le escupiera mierda e insultos.

"Bueno, puedes quedarte aquí mientras yo me encargo del zombie"

No, no, no, no me dejes solo por favor" murmuro preocupado el peliazul.

"Esta bien gallina, puedes venir" dijo el moreno riéndose.

2D asomo una leve sonrisa aliviado y siguió al bajista, se dirían a la habitación del peliazul, se oían sonidos guturales grotescos hasta el pasillo, llegaron donde se encontraba el zombie la puerta estaba ligeramente vierta se apoyaron contra la pared.

"¿Es aquí Stu?" pregunto Murdoc preparando su arma.

Si aquí esta" respondió el vocalista temblando. Murdoc apunto con su arma y asomo la cabeza por la entrada dejo escapar una risa.

"No es gracioso" dijo 2D preocupado.

"Claro que lo es Stu-Pot, precisamente a ti te tienen que pasar estas cosas, tienes tan mala suerte imbécil."

"Ah ya deshazte de el, yo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo matarlo" dijo con voz temblorosa.

"¿Esto es como un deja vu, no lo crees 2D?" dijo Murdoc divertido.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto 2D alzando una ceja, de repente el zombie grito y el peliazul dio un salto "Mátalo ya por favor"

"No recuerdas la anguila que Russ te encargo que asfixiaras"

"No me recuerdes eso Muds" dijo 2D apenado.

"No p-p-puedo agarrarla, es tan resbaladiza, no puedo matarla" imito Murdoc con sorna y con voz chillona parodiando a 2D y haciendo gestos exagerados con los brazos tratando de aguantar una risa estridente.

"Si, si, si claro, a si fue" dijo el peliazul con sarcasmo, "dispárale al zombie por favor"

"¿Tienes miedo?" pregunto el moreno con burla.

"Un poco"

"Ah pobrecito Stu-Pot" dijo Murdoc con intención de exasperarlo.

2D suspiro y giro los ojos desesperado, le agradaba ver películas de zombies pero otra cosa es que aparezca uno en medio de la noche en tu habitación.

Murdoc sonrió de lado, entro a la habitación apunto el arma a la cabeza del zombie, el vocalista tapo sus oídos y escucho el estruendo, entro al cuarto y vio al satanista limpiando el arma la cual estaba manchada con un liquido con textura y color de alquitran, también él estaba levemente salpicado, el cuerpo inanimado estaba en el suelo y con el cráneo reventado por el impacto y la cercanía del arma y se asomaban algunas vísceras.

"Listo faceache, lastima se mancho tu tapete favorito pero ya que"

2D ignoro a Murdoc, seguía observando el cuerpo inerte que yacía en el suelo, parecía estar en otro planeta. El peliazul se sobresalto al sentir la mano del moreno sobre su hombro.

"¿Qué te sucede últimamente Stu-Pot?, pareces mas desconectado de lo normal" pregunto el satanista sentando al mencionado en su cama y luego sentándose a lado de él.

"Sigo asustado Mudz, y últimamente me he sentido muy débil, o es mas correcto decir que siento que últimamente lo pienso y hago no es correcto"

Murdoc miro fijamente al vocalista, poso su mano en su espalda le dio unas palmadas suaves para confortarlo, "Eres un chico fuerte, ya veras que se te pasara"

2D olfateo el ambiente un par de veces y dijo "Huele a sangre y a orina"

"Si lo se" respondió Murdoc, "Ya mañana limpiaras, o mejor dicho en unas horas, ve a dormir 2D"

Murdoc se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, volteo para ver a 2D el cual seguía pensando y con expresión perdida.

"Duérmete ya Stu"

2D dirigió su mirada al bajista y lo observo suplicante.

"Duérmete"

2D suspiro "No puedo"

"¿Qué sucede ahora?" pregunto Murdoc comenzando a impacientarse.

"Solo no voltees a verlo"

"Se que esta aquí"

Murdoc se dirigió al cuerpo sin vida y lo pateo de los costados un par de veces, "Ya no se mueve Stu"

"Huele a sangre y a orina"

Murdoc suspiro y pregunto calmadamente "¿Qué puedo hacer para que estés tranquilo 2D?"

"¿Puedo dormir contigo?" pregunto inocentemente el peliazul.

Murdoc abrió mucho los ojos y luego se paso la mano por el rostro "No creo que eso sea una buena idea faceache"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Sabia que eras lento, pero realmente tienes que ser tan lento en captar 2D" dijo Murdoc frustrado.

"Tu sabes que no hare nada malo Mudz, respetare tus cosas" dijo 2D tiernamente.

"No me refería a eso" dijo Murdoc cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

2D hizo un puchero, se veía realmente adorable.

"…Esta bien, vamos"

2D sonrió ampliamente salto de su cama y siguió al moreno, llegaron al winnebago, Murdoc abrió la puerta se hizo a un lado "Las damas van primero" sonrió con sorna.

"Oye.." protesto el vocalista.

"Solo entra tarado" dijo Murdoc empujándolo, se dirigió a la cama y arrojo el arma debajo de esta, "Ponte cómodo" dijo el moreno mientras se dirigía al lavabo para limpiarse.

Murdoc salió del baño "¿Que lado de la cama quieres?"

"El que sea esta bien para mi"

"Entonces pido la derecha" el moreno salto a la cama "Ven ya a dormir"

2D asintió y se acostó dándole la espalda a Murdoc "Gracias"

"De nada duerme bien Stu"

2D murmuro un gracias y cerro los ojos.

Stu tuvo una sensación cálida, sonrió, sabia que ya era hora de levantarse, lentamente abrió los ojos estaba en el winnebago "Oh es verdad, el asunto de anoche" recordó.

Esa sensación cálida paso de su pecho a su vientre, se movió, miro hacia abajo, y vio los brazos de Murdoc abrazándolo, se sonrojo, Murdoc estaba abrazandolo.

De repente Murdoc aparto sus brazos apresuradamente, "Mierda, Yo…amm yo, … no quise hacerlo 2D no me di cuenta estaba durmiendo"

2D giro para ver a Murdoc a la cara, él cual lucia alterado y en estado de shock al mismo tiempo.

"No puede ser-murmuro el satanista la cague en grande!"

2D empezó a reír, el moreno lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"Yo se que nunca harías esto en tus cinco sentidos Muds, no te preocupes"

"A esto me refería anoche" dijo seriamente el bajista.

"¿Eh?"

Los dos se miraron fijamente el peliazul parpadeaba de vez en cuando confundido.

"Bueno, tengo unas enormes ganas de mear, ¿y tu 2D?"

"Yo puedo esperar" dijo tranquilamente el vocalista.

2D se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se puso a reflexionar, "A esto se refería Murdoc entonces, el sabia que yo no haría nada"

"Tu turno Stu"

2D fue al baño, oyó a Murdoc preguntar "¿A que hora iremos a la ciudad?"

"¿Te parece bien después de desayunar y de que haya limpiado mi habitación?"

"De acuerdo"

Stu salió del baño, el y Murdoc se dirigieron a desayunar con los demás.

Russel ya había preparado el desayuno él y Noodle colocaban los platos, era huevo con tocino, tostadas con mantequilla, fruta y jugo de naranja, realmente olía delicioso era una bendición tener al afroamericano, Murdoc y 2D se sentaron con sus amigos Noodle le sonrió tiernamente a 2D el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

"See, un zombie entro a la habitación del imbécil anoche" explico Murdoc a Russel, mientras masticaba sus huevos con tocino.

El peliazul suspiro, de nuevo se refería a él con apodos.

"¿Y que hicieron chicos?" pregunto Russel preocupado.

"Le hice volar sus vísceras con mi arma" respondió el bajista como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

"Buena esa Murdoc" felicito el baterista "Dame esos cinco "dijo presentándole una mano la cual Murdoc choco.

Noodle que estaba sentada frente a 2D le sonrió, este correspondió tímidamente y decidió llevarse su vaso de jugo a la boca, pero cuando estaba apunto de dar un trago se le rego y se salpico un poco, provocando que Noodle riera un poco, 2D abrió mucho los ojos y tomo una servilleta para limpiarse.

Él sacudió su cabeza pensando en lo estúpido que era.

"¿Y tu que hiciste 2D-san?" pregunto Noodle tratando de meterlo en la conversación.

"Nada" respondió quedamente "Yo no tengo un arma", pensó con amargura en lo poco atractivo y audaz que sonaba para Noodle, él no era para nada impresionante como Murdoc.

De repente Murdoc respondió con sorna "lloro, como el marica que es"

Tanto Murdoc como Russel estallaron en carcajadas, el baterista se sintió mal por reírse del peliazul pero no pudo evitarlo, mientras tanto la japonesa miro a Stuart muy preocupada, 2D bajo su cabeza su cara estaba mas roja que un tomate maduro, y sentía que su mirada se apañaba.

"Me tengo que ir" dijo el peliazul muy quedamente mientras se paraba de la mesa y se retiraba.

"Vamos faceache, solo era una broma" decía Murdoc entre risas mientras Russel se seguía carcajeando y Noodle los miraba a ambos con expresión de reproche.

2D llego al balcón ahí se sentía tranquilo, dio un largo suspiro y se relajo dejo ir toda la tensión que tenía jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida.

"2D-san"

El vocalista volteo diviso a Noodle la cual se acercaba por el pasillo y se dirigía al balcón, 2D se sintió apenado al verla.

"Oh 2D-san te he estado buscando, ¿Estas bien?"

Él asistió "Creo que ya estoy mejor"

"¿Tu lloraste, 2D-san?"

Se puso tenso y se sonrojo, dirigió la vista al suelo y respondió apesumbrado "Si lo hice"

"Esta bien" dijo Noodle con voz tierna "Es normal sentir miedo yo también hubiese llorado"

"Gracias Noods" el peliazul alzo la mirada y le sonrió gesto que correspondió la japonesa, "Oh es verdad, Muds y yo iremos hoy a la ciudad a comprar ¿Tu o Russ necesitan algo?"

"No, solo algunas provisiones, el refrigerador se esta quedando vacio"

"Okey"

"¿Por qué van a comprar tu y Murdoc-san?"

"Necesito cigarrillos"

"¿Eso es todo?" rio la japonesa.

"Sip," respondió el peliazul ya un poco mas animado "Por cierto, gracias por no reírte de mi hoy en el desayuno"

"No hay problema" dijo ella tranquila "Sabes yo creo que los hombres de verdad son los que expresan sus emociones, por lo tanto también lloran"

"¿Bromeas verdad?" pregunto incrédulo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, 2D se sonrojo sin razón aparente por lo que la japonesa sonrío.

"Tienes una hermosa voz, 2D-san"

"Gracias, amor" suspiro tranquilo el vocalista de repente recordó alguien ya le había dicho eso.

"Quiero agradecerte de nuevo, por cuidar de mi 2D-san."dijo dulcemente Noodle.

De repente se le abalanzó y le dio un abrazo el cual él correspondió de inmediato, le gustaba su calidez, se sentía en una gran dicha con ella, Murdoc y Russel pasaron a segundo plano.

"Eres el único en que puedo confiar se que nunca me harías daño"

"Jamás te lastimaría amor, porque yo te quiero mucho"

"Yo también te quiero mas que a nadie 2D-san."

Estuvieron a si un buen rato hasta que Stuart se separo y dijo "Bueno es hora de que me vaya a mi habitación a limpiar y a cambiarme"

"¿Tienes que limpiar tu habitación?"

"El cuerpo del zombie se quedo ahí" respondió el peliazul.

"De acuerdo cuando termines ven a buscarme para que les de el dinero" Noodle y Russel eran los que se hacían cargo de la administración del dinero ya que eran los mas centrados 2D era muy despistado y Murdoc lo despilfarraba con sus "Amiguitas Casuales"

Llego a su habitación, las ventanas estaban abiertas para ventilar, se sorprendió, ya no estaba el zombie y el olor se había dispersado un poco, además el piso estaba limpio y su cama tendida. El peliazul se rasco la cabeza desconcertado, de repente volteo, Murdoc estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Ya estas listo Stu?"

"¿Qué paso con el cuerpo del zombie?"

"Me deshice de el y limpie tu habitación, es mi manera de decir lo siento, después de lo cruel que fui contigo en el desayuno"

2D cambio su expresión confusa a una realmente alegre, "Gracias Mudz"

"No hay de que" sonrío de lado el bajista "¿Bueno ya estas listo?"

"En un momento" se cambio a toda prisa colocándose unos jeans, converse y su playera T-Virus.

"Nunca me canso de esa playera" comento Murdoc recordando el video de Clint Eastwood el primer éxito que tuvieron.

"Gracias" dijo 2D sonriendo.

Se dirigieron al elevador y 2D selecciono el primer piso en lugar del estacionamiento.

"¿Por qué vamos al primer piso?" pregunto Murdoc.

"Porque Noodle nos dará el dinero, ella esta en el primer piso"

Murdoc asintió y comenzó a golpear el piso con la suela del zapato "Este elevador es jodidamente lento" se quejo.

"Tal vez deberías cambiarlo" respondió el peliazul sin pensarlo mucho.

"¿Como carajos pretendes que lo haga faceache?"

"Puedes llamar a un técnico" respondió con simpleza.

Murdoc suspiro y dijo "Te golpearía pero estoy demasiado contento a si que ignorare tu inútil opinión"

2D suspiro contento, en eso se abrió el elevador se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba Noodle esperándolos.

"Aquí tienen 500 Libras para que lo pasen bien" dijo la japonesa sonriéndoles a ambos y tendiéndoles el dinero.

Murdoc le arrebato el dinero y la miro duramente "¿Eso es todo?"

"Hai"

"Con esto no alcanza ni para una mierda ni siquiera para una puta que sepa coger decentemente, pero bueno nos las arreglaremos." Guardo el dinero con enojo.

"Así es como Mudz te dice gracias Amor" intervino el peliazul.

"Tengan mucho cuidado okey?"

"Tu sabes que si Noods" Respondió el peliazul "Y también cuidare de Murdoc" De repente Noodle abrazo a 2D y este correspondió el abrazo.

Murdoc suspiro frustrado y jalo al vocalista del brazo separándolo de Noodle, "Nos vamos por unas horas no para siempre, por cierto Noodle Faceache y yo llegaremos tarde"

"Esta bien, diviértanse y tengan cuidado" dijo dulcemente la japonesa.

2D asintió, el y Murdoc se dirigieron al elevador, 2D le decía adiós a Noodle con la mano mientras las puertas se cerraban.

En momento Murdoc hablo y dijo con voz aspera "¿Qué tiene con ese complejo de mama gallina, somos adultos, no unos jodidos mocosos?"

"Ella se preocupa por nosotros Mudz"

"Mmmm…"

Llegaron al carpack Murdoc dijo "Seria bueno ir en limusina, y no solo usarla cuando estamos de gira o tal vez usar el Geep también seria bueno"

2D negó, "La gente nos reconocería"

"Sabes 2D por algo se es famoso, para que las personas te reconozcan"

"No por favor Mudz ¿podemos irnos en un vehículo mas sencillo?"

"De acuerdo" respondió Murdoc de mala gana.

Tomaron el auto mas simple del carpack y partieron. Murdoc iba conduciendo y le dijo al peliazul, "escoge una estación de radio Stu"

"No se cual elegir"

"Bueno, entonces cántame algo"

"¿De nuevo Mudz?" pregunto sorprendido el peliazul.

"Ya te dije anoche que me gusta tu voz" 2D se sonrojo por el comentario.

"¿Cuál quieres entonces?"

"Dirty Harry" respondió sin apartar la vista del camino.

"_I need a gun to keep myself from harm  
The poor people are burning in the sun  
But they ain't got a chance  
They ain't got a chance  
I need a gun  
'Cos all I do is dance  
'Cos all I do is dance..._"

"Realmente eres el mejor 2D" dijo el bajista sonriéndole.

"Hay gente que es mejor que yo Mudz" dijo el peliazul que aun seguía sonrojado.

"Esta bien, eres uno de los mejores"

"Gracias"

Se hizo silencio y 2D decidió prender la radio.

"Ahora tenemos la canción 19/2000 del primer disco de la banda representativa Gorillaz" dijo el locutor de radio.

"Ya oíste Mudz" menciono 2D muy emocionado

"No se por que te sorprende Faceache" dijo Murdoc intentando simular su ternura por la inocencia del vocalista.

"Lo se pero igual me siento contento y Noods canta en esta canción" respondió 2D cantando al compas de la canción en la radio.

Murdoc sonrío pensando que estando con 2D incluso las acciones que ya habían realizado en el pasado siempre resultaban emocionantes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola les pido una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, pero me estoy preparando para entrar a la universidad y eso me quita tiempo, voy a juntar capítulos para compensar mi ausencia ya que también me voy de vacaciones por dos semanas y a donde voy no hay internet gracias por los reviews aunque sean poquitos jeje._

Mudz y Stu llegaron a la ciudad, y lo primero que hicieron fue ir al supermercado para surtir los cigarrillos de 2D, tomaron un carrito y se dispusieron a seguir la lista de la despensa que Noodle les había proporcionado.

-Joder esto es igual que ver un documental sobre la migración del salmón, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto Stu.-exclamo el satanista con fastidio.

-Concuerdo contigo Mudz, por cierto ¿Recuerdas cual es la marca de leche que compra Russ, no recuerdo si es "La vaca feliz" o "La vaca contenta"?-el peliazul miraba realmente confuso dos envases de leche con el dibujo de una vaca.

Murdoc gruño y le dio un zape al menor, el cual soltó un quejido y se sobo la cabeza. Después el moreno respondió exaltado-Mierda 2D solo es leche.

-No solo es leche Mudz, a Noods le gusta una marca en especifico, ya recordé es "La vaca contenta"-respondió 2D muy satisfecho de haber recordado y metió los envases al carrito.

Acto seguido Murdoc le dio una patada al carrito, lo que provoco que las personas que estaban en el pasillo voltearan hacia ellos y los mirasen de mala forma, Murdoc les hizo una señal con el dedo, tomo al vocalista del brazo y tiro de él, - Auch ¿Qué haces?-se quejo 2D por la repentina acción del bajista.

-A la mierda con esto, vamos por los malditos cigarros, y nos largamos de aquí.

-P…pero que hay de las compras?

Murdoc dejo salir un suspiro, volteo a ver al menor y le respondió tranquilo-El objetivo de salir un momento a solas es que nos la pasáramos bien tú y yo juntos 2D.

Eso le cayo de improvisto a 2D el cual solo atino a sonrojarse, y asintió.

Murdoc sonrió y soltó el agarre, acto seguido 2D despertó de su trance y lo alcanzo después de unos segundos el peliazul pregunto-¿Es enserio?

-¿El que?

-Lo que dijiste de que querías pasarlo bien conmigo.

-Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque emm bueno yo no te agrado mucho Mudz-respondió el peliazul apenado y mirando al piso.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?, eres la persona que mas me agrada 2D, eres tan estúpido que soportas todo, eres como un costal de boxeo portátil.-Respondió el bajista riendo cruelmente.

2D lanzo un suspiro y mantuvo su mirada deprimida en el suelo, Murdoc siguió caminando hasta que noto la ausencia del peliazul, miro hacia atrás y lo vio parado en medio del pasillo con la cabeza agachada.

-Ah este imbécil.-pensó con fastidio el satanista, se dirigió hacia el peliazul, lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió ligeramente,-¿Hey, Stu-Pot, sigues en este planeta?

Stuart alzo su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada fija de Murdoc el cual respondió,-No te lo tomes todo tan enserio Stu, es verdad eres la persona que mas me agrada en el mundo excepto cuando hablas y dices o haces idioteces.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó el vocalista ilusionado.

-Si, si, si de verdad Stu, ¿ya podemos irnos?

2D asintió muy entusiasmado y camino junto al moreno, estaban por llegar a las cajas cuando Murdoc vio en un aparador unos encendedores zippo, hubo uno que llamo su atención en especial el cual tenia el dibujo de un bajo, 2D lo alcanzo-¿Acaso te gusta ese que esta en la esquina Mudz?

-Recuerdo que vi ese mismo encendedor zippo cuando era niño en Stoke-on-Trent, siempre lo quise, pero nunca pude comprarlo y mi "amoroso" padre siempre me quitaba el dinero.-Murdoc tenia una voz melancólica pero una expresión de odio en el rostro al recordar esa etapa de su vida.

El peliazul, ladeo un poco la cabeza se dirigió al encargado y le pidió que le pasara en encendedor con el diseño de bajo, Murdoc se dio cuenta y se acerco a 2D-¿Pero que haces Stu?, eso vale casi 200 libras.

-Si, ya se, pero yo tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado, no soy tan torpe como se ve, lo estaba guardando para comprarme una nueva consola, pero ese encendedor realmente parece gustarte y yo quiero que seas feliz Mudz-2D dijo eso con toda la sinceridad y pureza posible era imposible que mintiera.

Mientras tanto Murdoc sentía un calor recorriendo su rostro, tuvo que voltearse para que el vocalista no lo notara, ¿Acaso me estoy sonrojando?- se quedo pensando mientras 2D pagaba y pedía que lo envolvieran en una caja de regalo.

2D noto que Murdoc le daba la espalda, le tomo de un hombro, lo que provoco que el bajista sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, el satanista volteo a verlo y el peliazul le tendió una caja de cuero negra la cual contenía el zippo en una almohadilla de terciopelo.

-No tenías porque comprarlo Stu.-dijo Murdoc tratando de simular su pena.

-Ya se, pero quería hacerlo.-respondió con simpleza y entusiasmo el vocalista.-Es la manera en la que te agradezco por siempre estar conmigo Mudz.

-Que tonto-dijo en voz baja el bajista mientras 2D se le volvia adelantar-soy yo el que te debe agradecer, nunca podría compensar lo que haces por mi Stu.

-¿Dijiste algo Mudz?

-Nada, solo gracias Faceache.

-De nada, espera ¿acaso dijiste gracias?

-Si FACEACHE es lo que se acostumbra decir cuando alguien hace algo por una persona.-respondió Murdoc como si le explicara a un niño de cinco años.

Por fin después de un rato llegaron a la zona de cajas, había una joven la cual al ver a 2D no pudo evitar sonrojarse.-Amm hola buenas tardes, no puedo creerlo eres 2D de Gorillaz, tu eres realmente genial.

2D le sonrio y le agradeció el cumplido, la joven cajera se emociono también al ver a Murdoc,- Y tu eres Murdoc, mi hermana realmente te ama.

El satanista rodeo los ojos le respondió con sarcasmo y fingiendo sorpresa-¿No enserio? Gracias por recordarme quien soy.

2D solo negó con la cabeza y le pidió disculpas a la cajera, después esta prosiguió a atenderlos compraron los cigarrillos, Murdoc se aseguro de que fueran los suficientes para no volver en mucho tiempo, la cajera que por cierto se llamaba Kat, le agradeció a 2D por ser tan amable y les dijo adiós a ambos con una mano.

Ya en el auto Murdoc le dijo al peliazul.-No debes hablar con los fans Stu, mira que pudo haber usado el altavoz y no hubiésemos salido de allí.

-Pero no lo hizo Mudz, y fue muy simpática además nos atendió bien, ese tipo de fans me agrada y nos hizo un descuento en los cigarros.-exclamo muy feliz el peliazul.

-A eso se le llama descuento al mayoreo 2D.

-Enserio, ¿entonces me harían mayoreo si compro muchas consolas Mudz?-pregunto con ingenuidad el vocalista

Murdoc se limito a no responder y encendió el auto, después de andar un rato en el camino y observar a 2D el cual miraba hacia el cielo, decidió preguntar.-¿A dónde quieres ir 2D?

-Podemos ir una tienda de mascotas Mudz, porfa porfa,porfa.

-No, para que coños quieres meterte a ver animales pulgosos.

-No están pulgosos, Murdoc, los bañan y porque me gustan.

-Ya dije que no.

-Porfa, porfa, porfa-rogo el peliazul.

-QUE NO-grito el satanista fastidiado.

2D suspiro desanimado y dijo en voz muy bajita-Sabía que debí haber venido con Noods. Murdoc alcanzo a oir y piso el acelerador, buscando una tienda de mascotas.

-¿Adonde vamos Mudz?

- A la mentada tienda de animales y mas vale que te la pases bien Faceache.

-Enserio, gracias-dijo el vocalista animándose de nuevo.

No tardaron en encontrar una tienda de mascotas, y Stu entro corriendo como un niño pequeño, mientras Murdoc lo seguía arrastrando los pies. Enseguida lo localizo en la sección donde había un montón de gatitos los cuales maullaban y ronroneaban hubo uno que le encanto al vocalista ya que tenia el pelaje negro con destellos azulados, y ojos verdes, de inmediato recordó a Noodle no pudo evitar sonreír y le pidió al encargado que se lo mostrara.

-¿No te parece lindo Mudz?-le preguntó el peliazul mostrándoselo, el gatito se limito a maullarle y a moverle la colita muy entusiasmado, el bajista le gruño y le mostro los dientes al pequeño animalito el cual se acurruco en el pecho de Stu muy asustado.

No seas malo con él Mudz solo trata de ser amigable.

-Odio a los animales Stu-se limito a responder Murdoc de mal humor.

-Pero ellos son increíbles-dijo el vocalista rozando su nariz con la del gatito.-Es como tener otro amigo con quien charlar.

Murdoc rodeo los ojos y contesto-Otra que se añade a la lista de razones por las que eres considerado un idiota, los animales no hablan 2D.

-Lo se, pero yo lo hago todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué sentido tiene charlar con alguien que no te respode Stu?

-¿Acaso no hablas con Cortez?

-Por supuesto que no, solo tu haces esas tonterías,-a decir verdad Murdoc si platicaba con Cortez pero solo cuando realmente estaba ebrio charlaba con el condenado pajarraco todo el tiempo pero no estaba dispuesto a darle la razón al imbécil.

2D suspiro y devolvió al gatito no sin antes despedirse,-Te amo, realmente espero que te compre alguien que te cuide bien. El animalito maullo y extendió sus patitas hacia 2D el cual se alejaba.

-¿Lo amas?-pregunto Murdoc incrédulo, si apenas paso unos diez minutos con el jodido animal.

-Yo amo a todos los animales Mudz-respondió con naturalidad el peliazul,-El también estaba triste por dejarme.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por su maullido.

Stu salió del área de los gatos y Murdoc lo siguió,-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?

-Al área de los peces.

Es oficial pensó el satanista este sujeto era el mas imbécil de la tierra que sentido tenía ver unos inútiles peces.

-¿A poco también hablas con los peces faceache?-le pregunto el bajista con sorna.

-No-respondio con simpleza 2D-ellos no hablan como los perros y los gatos.

-Ah eso tiene mucho sentido-dijo con sarcasmo el satanista.

El área de los peces era impresionante, era como entrar a una pecera gigante y había millones de peces de diferentes colores nadando,-¿Verdad que son lindos?-pregunto feliz el peliazul.

-See, see, seguro faceache.

-¿Acaso no aprecias nada en la vida?-exclamo Stu arrepintiéndose de haber salido con Murdoc y no con Noodle.

-Mira los peces 2D-exclamo Murdoc asombrado.

¿Por qué que les paso?-pregunto preocupado, Stuart estaba dándole la espalda a la pecera, no había notado que todos los peces se habían amontonado alrededor de el y lo seguían a cada movimiento que él hacia.

2D giro y vio a los peces -Me están siguiendo-dijo sorprendido.

Murdoc decidió hacer un experimento y le dijo-Camina para el otro lado 2D. Este hizo lo que el mayor le ordeno y enseguida los peces lo siguieron, mientras 2D caminaba muy divertido por el hecho de que los peces lo siguieran, Murdoc empezó a creer que esa ida a la tienda de mascotas no había sido tan mala.

-Vaya no sabia que los peces hicieran eso-dijo después de un rato el vocalista parándose junto al moreno enseguida los peces se amontinaron alrededor de ellos.

-No se porque te sorprendes es natural ya que eres un chico bastante atrayente-enseguida Murdoc se dio cuenta del comentario se quedo helado, mientras tanto Stu lo miraba sorprendido.

-No quise decir eso 2D.-exclamo el bajista exaltado.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto el vocalista dudoso.

-No me confundas faceache-respondió Murdoc comenzando a enfadarse, tomo a 2D del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a zarandearlo violentamente-yo no soy un maldito marica como tu.

-Esta bien te creo-contesto 2D asustado.

-Mas te vale si no quieres que te destroce el cráneo contra el cristal de la maldita pecera.-le espeto el moreno con desprecio y empujándolo.

El peliazul asintió temeroso, pero una parte de el no le creía completamente a Murdoc.

Murdoc lanzo un bufido de enojo, y le hablo secamente-Ya vámonos.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde dando vueltas por la ciudad, el incidente en la tienda de mascotas hizo que creciera un silencio muy marcado entre los dos, Murdoc estaba muy ocupado manejando, mientras 2D encontraba el piso del auto o mirar por la ventana de lo más interesante.

-2D hay un bar por aquí cerca, te apetece ir y tomar un trago.-El moreno fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-De acuerdo-acepto el peliazul calmadamente.

-Tenemos suficiente dinero-conto Murdoc.

Pero Murdoc ¿como volveremos a los Estudios Kong si estamos alcoholizados?

-Bah eso es lo de menos llamaremos a un taxi, y que traiga a un conductor extra para que lleve el auto-respondió con calma el bajista.

Al final no muy seguro con la idea de ir 2D accedió, Murdoc le pidió que guardara el dinero, entraron y se sentaron en la barra, Murdoc pidió dos cervezas, no paso mucho rato y llegaron dos chicas con prendas realmente ajustadas y que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, eran las zorras del bar.

-Hola guapos, son nuevos aquí verdad, no le interesaría pasar un buen rato.-dijo una imponente rubia mientras su compañera castaña sonreía pícaramente.

Lo primero que sintió 2D fue asco, el jamás traicionaría a Noodle, pero si se ponía a pensarlo fríamente el y la japonesa no tenían ninguna relación cosa que lo dejo realmente decaído. Mientras tanto Murdoc acepto gustoso,-¿Y cuanto serian sus honorarios preciosas?

La castaña esta vez tomo la palabra.-Jennifer y yo trabajamos al dos por uno nos gusta las emociones fuertes y seria un crimen cobrar tanto a chicos tan guapos como ustedes.

El peliazul puso una cara de completo desagrado, por lo que Murdoc respondió mientras se ponía de pie.-Ni se fijen en él es un maldito homosexual de mierda, le dan asco las mujeres. Por lo que las chicas comenzaron a reir despectivamente y Murdoc las siguió dejando solo al pobre peliazul el cual sintió como una parte de su pecho fue apuñalada, el satanista le dirigió una ultima mirada despectiva, por lo cual 2D le correspondió con una mirada repleta de odio, eso sorprendió ligeramente a Murdoc, pero al final se encogió de hombros y lo ignoro por completo.

Así paso un rato 2D estuvo sentado en la barra solo, con la cabeza agachada no atreviéndose a alzarla debido a la vergüenza que sentía, ya que el bartender y la gente que estaba allí sentada lo había escuchado todo, se estaba quedando dormido cuando de repente alguien le movió el hombro tímidamente, alzo la cabeza y vio al bartender que le tendía una botella de vodka Sky Blue sabor blueberry.-Que coincidencia es mi bebida de vodka preferida.-pensó el peliazul.

-Muchas gracias pero yo no pedí bebida alguna.-dijo tímidamente.

-No, es de parte de esa bella joven que esta allí sentada.-exclamo el bartender señalando el extremo de la barra.

2D alzo la mirada hacia donde le señalaban y de repente su corazón dio un vuelco, sintió que sus ojos se empañaban y trago saliva para evitar llorar una extraña mezcla de felicidad y tristeza se formo en él, no podía creerlo tantos años de no verla y no creía que se pondría así

-Paula-fue lo único que el peliazul pudo articular.

_Bueno creo que me estoy viendo demasiado cabrona, los voy a dejar con la intriga por dos semanas, a decir verdad creo que ya estoy empezando a improvisar en esta historia al principio iba a ser una traducción fiel al fic original pero ya le estoy agregando de mi cosecha ¿Qué les parece la historia? Por favor opinen se los agradeceré mucho prometo que cuando regrese subiré el siguiente capitulo igual de largo en compensación a mi ausencia, creo que Mudz esta perdiendo puntos con Stu-Pot._

_Sin mas que agregar felices vacaciones._


	5. Chapter 5

No era posible después de tantos años volvía a ver a Paula Cracker, su primer amor, la que fue su primera ilusión y también la que le rompió el corazón; 2D inseguro se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se acerco a la chica la cual le estaba sonriendo.

-Hola Stu-Pot, cosita linda ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, te ves muy bien.

-Hola Paula,-saludo inseguro el peliazul. Observo detenidamente a la joven, aunque Murdoc afirmara que era depresivamente fea, para Stu no lo era, le parecía hermosa, aunque algo demacrada, su cabello que antes era de un negro azabache precioso ya parecía gris, y se veía mucho mayor de la edad que realmente tenia tal vez era un signo normal después de haber estado encerrada por mucho tiempo en esa institución psiquiátrica, la mirada de la chica parecía estar levemente perdida, el peliazul no podía evitar sentir algo de lastima.

Paula soltó un suspiro y tristemente dijó,-Murdoc tiene razón, realmente soy depresivamente fea ¿verdad?

Stu rápidamente se dio cuenta y respondió, -En absoluto, no le hagas caso es un hijo de puta, ¿Cómo decirle eso a una chica?, eres muy bonita, siempre me has parecido bonita.

Enseguida la guitarrista se animo y comenzó a reír.-Realmente tu fuiste el mejor novio que tuve como te pude dejar ir.

-Yo tampoco se en que pensabas,-replico con frialdad el vocalista.

-Lo siento tanto Stu en verdad no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy.

-¿Pensé que habías cambiado?, o tal vez fue culpa mía por no darte lo que tu querías, por no satisfacerte, por no ayudarte lo suficiente.-Había un tono melancólico en su voz.

-Tu sabias que yo era una completa ninfómana, que me encantaba el sexo y que era dependiente de el, pero tu aun así quisiste salir conmigo y me diste una oportunidad, me ayudaste todo lo que pudiste siempre estabas ahí para mi, deja de decir que fue tu culpa porque no lo es, fui yo la que te fallo.

-Murdoc también lo hizo.

Paula dirigió su mirada a la mesa y dijo quedamente.-Tuvo sus motivos del porque lo hizo, cuando tengas la oportunidad pregúntale.

-¿Acaso tu lo sabes?

-No le des importancia, ¿vale?, lo importante ahora es que tu seas feliz, olvídate de mi o de Murdoc, o del resto ya has padecido bastante. ¿Sabes algo, Murdoc sin ti estaría perdido por que le has aguantado tanto? ¿Por qué me tratas bien?, deberías tratarme con desprecio y odiarme después de lo que te hice realmente fui una mierda contigo.-Hablo la chica con voz entrecortada y después se soltó a llorar cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. 2D inmediatamente la abrazo estrechándola contra su pecho no pudo evitar recordar aquella dolorosa ocasión.

_Flashback_

_-No te vayas por favor, no me dejes, te amo tanto, prometo ayudarte a superar esto lamento haberte fallado Paula.-Stuart le suplicaba con lagrimas en los ojos a la mujer que amaba que no se marchara, ella era su gran amor, ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor? O quizás si estaba consciente pero no quería verlo, no podía o más bien no quería creer que su mejor amigo y su amada hayan cometido ese acto tan horrible._

_-¿Acaso eres imbécil?, ¿Realmente quieres saber porque me revolque con Murdoc?, Es simple ya me tenías harta eres la persona mas patética y estúpida que haya conocido es por eso que lo hice, Murdoc es infinitamente mejor que tu ¿Qué piensas de eso ahora tarado? _

_Stuart se había quedado estático, ¿Acaso ella siempre pensó eso?, le dirigió una mirada dolorosa a la chica por lo que recibió una bofetada y bajo la mirada dejando caer unas lagrimas silenciosas, Paula dejo salir un gemido de dolor y se dio la vuelta dispuesta irse, ella no quería decirle todas esas cosas espantosas, pero sabia que no merecía el amor de ese muchacho, él merecía estar con alguien que le amara con la misma intensidad, realmente merecía ser feliz cosa que ella jamás podría cumplir._

_-Déjame darte un consejo antes de marcharme Stuart, deja de tenerle tanta fe a las personas, si no siempre abusaran de ti, espero que con esto quedes escarmentado. Enseguida abrió la puerta y se marcho, pudo escuchar los sollozos a través de la puerta pero decidió que lo mejor era marcharse sin mirar atrás; mientras tanto el peliazul, empezó a sentir odio en su ser pero mas específicamente al satanista._

_Te odio con todas mis fuerzas Murdoc eres un bastardo que se merece lo peor nunca te lo perdonare,- eso pensaba el chico que estaba a punto de entrar a una crisis de nervios causada por tantas emociones fuertes en un solo día, era definitivo abandonaría la banda que se jodiera Murdoc, no le importaba la amenaza del bajista el cual le había asegurado que lo arrastraría con él al infierno si se atrevía a abandonarlo, simplemente quería que todo acabara y olvidarlo después sintió un golpe en la nuca y de ahí todo se volvió obscuro._

-Después de eso, desperté en mi habitación, Murdoc me había encerrado con llave, y no me dejaba salir a menos de que me calmara, gracias a Russ las cosas se arreglaron un poco pero aun así no funciono del todo. Una noche fue a verme.

_Flashback_

_-Bueno retrasado, que piensas pasar de mi el resto de tu miserable vida, ¿vas a seguir usando a fat-ass como tu mensajero personal?_

_2D ignoro olímpicamente al bajista pasando a lado de él, salió de su habitación iba directo a la cocina por sus pastillas ya que horas antes en el ensayo se había equivocado en una estrofa y Murdoc le lanzo un vaso de whisky que ahí tenia directo en la cabeza y con toda la presión sus migrañas eran muchísimo mas frecuentes vivía dopado prácticamente todo el día, a la hora del almuerzo las había dejado en la alacena, la abrió y se sorprendió de no encontrarlas, empezó a buscarlas por toda la cocina hasta que se desespero._

_-¿Qué tanto buscas D?-pregunto Russel que fue a la cocina al oír el alboroto._

_-Mis pastillas Russ, tengo una migraña insoportable, se que las había dejado en la alacena a la hora del almuerzo._

_-Bueno vi a Murdoc con ellas, dijo iba a entregártelas personalmente._

_-¿QUE? ¿POR QUE LO DEJASTE?, No va a querer dármelas, mi cabeza me retumba._

_-Tranquilízate D te hace algo y me hablas para que le destroce el culo._

_-De acuerdo. -Asintió desanimado el peliazul._

_Se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, entro y cerró la puerta encontrándose con Murdoc acostado en su cama recargado en un brazo, lanzando hacia el techo y atrapando ágilmente su frasco de pastillas._

_-¿Acaso perdiste algo Faceache?_

_2D guardo silencio, era mas fuerte su orgullo que ese simple dolor de cabeza ya se le pasaría, decidió salir de allí pero antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta sintió como Murdoc le jalaba de los cabellos y lo estrellaba directo contra la puerta._

_-AAAHHHHHHHH_

_-¿Y ahora ya te duele?-pregunto con crueldad el bajista mientras se formaba en su rostro una sonrisa enferma._

_-Suéltame, me lastimas, me duele mucho. -pidió el peliazul al cual se le estaban empañando los ojos por el dolor._

_-Hasta que me hablas imbécil.-dijo girándolo para tenerlo de frente lo aventó contra el suelo y cayó de rodillas alzo su mirada borrosa hacia el bajista el cual se encontraba sentado en su cama y seguía jugando con el frasco de pastillas._

_-Bueno tarado quédate como estas, y suplícame que te devuelva tus preciosos medicamentos. _

_-Jamás, me vas a ver suplicándote, prefiero morir de pie que vivir arrodillado._

_-Que poético te has puesto faceache, ¿No te quemaste ese cuarto de neurona que te queda?-contesto con sorna mientras le lanzaba el frasco de pastillas directo en la cara._

_2D se incorporo y lo más rápido que pudo salió de su habitación, seguido de Murdoc, él cual no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se fuera._

_-Deberías de estar agradecido de que te quitara a esa urraca de encima._

_Stuart se volteo para verlo y le respondió.-No vales la pena Murdoc te vas a quedar solo algún día, no muestras si quiera nada de arrepentimiento, yo realmente llegue a creer que aunque sea quedaba un poco de bondad en ti pero me equivoque._

_Eso le dio de golpe al bajista el cual bajo la mirada y le dijo con voz sombría.-Por una mujerzuela me vas a dejar, cuando despertaste del coma dijiste que en agradecimiento siempre estarías conmigo Stu, ¿ya lo olvidaste?_

_-Tu no me consideras un amigo Murdoc, me consideras una fuente para conseguir dinero y a decir verdad tu fuiste el culpable de que ahora sea un fenómeno, yo no te debo nada._

_El bajista alzo su mirada hacia el peliazul, 2D se asusto realmente de repente ese valor que había sacado se desvaneció ya que expresión de Murdoc estaba mas cercana a la demencia que a un estado normal por decirlo de algún modo._

_-Lárgate, pero no olvides lo que te dije te llevare conmigo al infierno, para que allí conozcas el verdadero dolor y para que sufras eternamente. _

_Russel que estaba en la sala escucho toda la discusión y tuvo que ir a intervenir, temía que el bajista hiciera algo de lo que mas tarde se pudiera arrepentir._

_-Basta contrólate por favor Murdoc, suenas como un psicópata, vas a ver que Stu no se va a ir, dijiste que querías hacer las pases._

_-El tarado, no me dejo hablar._

_-No vale la pena Russ, es un bastardo._

_-Controla tus palabras IMBECIL._

_-BASTA LOS DOS, YA ESTAN GRANDES PARA ESTO.-Grito el afroamericano desesperado, ya estaba harto de la situación, después de un momento calmo su respiración y volvió a tomar la palabra._

_-Murdoc pídele disculpas a D._

_-Esta bien, esta bien, Faceache, lamento que seas un completo imbécil, y que tu novia o perdón ex novia lo haya pasado mejor conmigo en una asquerosa letrina que contigo después de muchos intentos fallidos._

_-Okey Murdoc, vete ya dormir que te hace falta veo que no procesas bien las cosas.-hablo Russel con fastidio por su horrible actitud._

_-Si mami,-le contesto con sarcasmo al baterista._

_-Y para ti,-se dirigió al peliazul mirándolo con furia-ni se te ocurra salir de este lugar, infeliz es mi ultima advertencia. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al carpack._

_2D temblaba esos cambios de humor repentinos del satanista lo atemorizaban, parecía que si estaba dispuesto a matarle si se marchaba. Sintió como se posaba una mano en su hombro, volteo a ver a Russ el cual le dirigía una mirada preocupada, también se veía que el baterista buscaba la manera de tranquilizarle._

_-D, por favor te pido que lo pienses, estos cambios de humor en Murdoc me preocupan, yo puedo cuidarte aquí que lo vigilo y le tengo cerca pero si te vas no podre ayudarte, te lo pido como amigo, no te vayas._

_El vocalista trago saliva preocupado, realmente Murdoc le mataría si se marchaba, era algo de preocuparse, porque lo decía con total seguridad, ¿Por qué Murdoc le odiaba tanto?, el no le había hecho nada, se hecho a llorar._

_-Tranquilízate por favor Stuart._

_-No se que hacer Russ, ya no lo soporto, que me mate si es lo que realmente quiere._

_-No hables así por favor, deja que todo se calme, hazlo por tus padres sigue adelante, no le el gusto a este bastardo de verte derrotado, y si es por lo que paso con Paula se que encontraras a alguien que te ame de verdad._

_Así paso un buen rato, Russel tuvo que prepararle una infusión calmante al peliazul para que pudiera dormir ya que su cabeza parecía que literalmente fuera estallar, esa noche el baterista no pego los ojos estuvo al pendiente de que no sucediera nada que lamentar así paso varias noches hasta que todo se tranquilizo._

-Así que ese maldito hijo de puta te amenazo con matarte Stu-Pot,-al parecer Paula ya estaba mas tranquila y escuchaba asombrada la historia.

-Si.- respondió quedamente el peliazul.

-¿Y por que seguiste ahí metido?, Pudiste haberte protegido, levantar un acta, o hacer una orden de restricción o algo para protegerte.

-Porque unos meses después de ese incidente, llego a nuestras vidas la persona mas maravillosa que puede existir.-contesto 2D sonriendo realmente con sinceridad.

-Hablas de Noodle,-hablo Paula dirigiéndole una mirada triste.

-Asi es.

_Flashback_

_Ya habían pasado unos meses del incidente y tal como dijo Russel las cosas se habían calmado, pero tuvieron que intervenir Damon y Jamie para solucionar los problemas le hicieron ver a Murdoc de diferentes maneras que arruinaría su vida bueno mas de lo que ya estaba si hacia una locura como esa, y que mejor se enfocaran en conseguir un guitarrista lo antes posible ya que tenían muchos contratos jugosos que no podían desperdiciar._

_Después de varias semanas Murdoc y 2D volvieron a hablarse, al principio, de manera cortante y solo por asuntos de la banda ya después el bajista parecía tomar la iniciativa de ser amable, por supuesto jamás le pidió perdón por lo sucedido, pero el peliazul decidió conformarse con eso lo hizo mas que nada por Russ, Jamie y Damon los cuales prácticamente se lo suplicaron hasta el cansancio._

_Una noche, en la cual 2D estaba entusiasmado por que habría una maratón de terror, Murdoc estaba que echaba humo ya que las audiciones que habían realizado fueron un total fracaso y lo único que ganaron fue a un hippie acosador y lunático, Russel para calmar los ánimos del bajista preparo la comida favorita de este._

_-Ya cálmate hombre aun hay tiempo.-le decía el baterista._

_-No quiero perder esos contratos con la discográfica,-respondió enfurruñado-después dijo en voz baja mas para si mismo que para los demás-bien me decían de no hacer pactos con los demonios pero ya que._

_-Ya veras Mudz las mejores cosas siempre tardan en llegar, pero al final la espera vale la pena.-Le hablo con animo y dulzura el peliazul._

_-Ojala y no te equivoques Faceache,-contesto mas calmado el satanista._

_Pasó un largo rato, estaban en medio de la escena con mas suspenso de la película cuando de repente sonó el timbre lo que provoco que Murdoc estallara e hiciera que sus dos compañeros se asustaran._

_-CON UNA P#$% MADRE AQUIEN COÑOS SE LE OCURRE VENIR A ESTAS HORAS, Y ESOS INUTILES ZOMBIES PARA QUE SIRVEN._

_-Ya deja de gritar y vayamos a ver que es.-opino un asustado Russel, mientras 2D trataba de calmar su respiración._

_Se dirigieron a la entrada principal, Murdoc agarro un bate que había por el pasillo que podría servir, si de casualidad era algo peor que los zombies, es decir el hippie, Russel solo sentía piedad por el pobre ser que estaba apunto de enfrentar la ira del satanista, mientras 2D tiritaba del miedo, cuando llegaron a la entrada lo primero que vieron fue una enorme caja de madera tapando el arco de salida._

_-Parece un paquete, y por lo que veo el remitente no hablaba inglés.-hablo el afroamericano observando con atención la gran caja._

_-Me sorprende tu gran observación fat-ass,-contesto con sarcasmo el bajista._

_2D se acerco a la caja, apoyo su oído a una de las paredes y dio un par de golpes a la superficie, lo que le sorprendió es que los golpeteos que el dio fueron respondidos desde el interior de la caja._

_-Hay algo o alguien ahí dentro.-hablo asustado el peliazul._

_Murdoc fue a buscar un barrote para abrirla, finalmente llego con las herramientas necesarias y después de un rato la pudo abrir. Se asomo a ver lo que era y después retrocedió muy asombrado._

_-Joder, joder, joder, ¿Acaso creen que aquí es una maldita guardería?_

_Russel y Stu se acercaron cuidadosamente y se sorprendieron al ver a la pequeña niña allí metida, la cual estaba acurrucada temblando de miedo, 2D le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a salir y le sonrió tiernamente en seguida se incorporo y se fue corriendo a los brazos del peliazul el cual el la recibió y la cargo._

_-Pero que pequeña eres, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, No te asustes no te haremos nada._

_-Genial esto es simplemente genial ¿ahora que haremos?-pregunto el bajista desesperado._

_-Llamare a la oficina de niños extraviados.-Propuso el baterista._

_-Olvídalo, llamare al par de inútiles de nuestros representantes de seguro debe ser una broma suya._

_Unas horas después llegaron Damon y Jamie los cuales no se podían aguantar la risa, estaban sentados en la sala junto con el bajista y el baterista mientras 2D le enseñaba el lugar a la pequeña niña._

_-Bueno Russ, cuéntanos ¿Cuál fue su reacción al descubrir a la prostituta travesti?-pregunto Damon señalando a Murdoc mientras Jamie ya estaba rojo de tanto reírse._

_-Ammm emm Chicos esa broma iba a ser para la próxima semana.-contesto azorado el baterista. Mientras Damon ponía una cara de ya la regué y Jamie dejo de reír en un instante._

_-ACASO USTEDES TENIAN PLANEADO MANDARME A UN ASQUEROSO MARICA CON FALDA.-grito Murdoc agarrando el bat dispuesto a molerlos a golpes._

_-Murdoc, contrólate por favor, no lo vamos hacer lo sentimos mucho.-respondió enseguida el dibujante, mientras Russel y Damon se escondían tras el sofá._

_Después de varias vueltas alrededor de los Estudios Kong por parte de nuestros cuatro amigos tres de ellos huyendo del que llevaba un bat de beisbol pudieron sentarse a hablar "calmadamente". _

_-Entonces ¿les llego una niña en una caja?_

_-Espero que no sea una de sus tan "graciosas" bromas._

_-No tenemos nada que ver,-contesto Damon, mientras Jamie terminaba de hablar a la agencia de niños desparecidos._

_-Dicen que no han reportado a ninguna niña desaparecida, y menos a una extranjera.-tomo la palabra Jamie._

_-¿Qué haremos con ella?-pregunto Russel preocupado._

_-Dicen las autoridades que pueden tenerla en un orfanato hasta que aparezca algún familiar._

_Enseguida entro 2D tomando de la mano a la pequeña niña japonesa, la cual lucia mas tranquila y extrañamente feliz a lado del peliazul._

_-Mudz, Mudz, tienes que ver algo es realmente impresionante._

_-Si, si, Faceache tu colección de zombies es impresionante.-le contesto sin siquiera voltear a verlo._

_-No, No es eso.-dijo haciendo un puchero._

_-Se un buen chico y vete a jugar con la niña, que no ves que los adultos estamos hablando._

_-Pero Mudz,-dijo el peliazul jalándole levemente la manga de la camisa._

_-¿QUE MIERDA QUIERES-ya había llegado a su limite._

_De repente la niña se echo a llorar, por lo cual Murdoc recibió miradas inquisidoras por parte del vocalista de blur, del dibujante y del baterista._

_-Muri Shinai shujin-san gomenasai Toochi_

_-¿Que dijo?-pregunto el bajista sacado de onda._

_-Ninguno de nosotros habla japonés genio.-respondio de mala manera el dibujante mientras los otros tres veían la manera de calmarla._

_-Vale, vale haber que querías que viéramos D,-pregunto Russel, enseguida la niña dejo de llorar y tomo la mano de Stu mientras los otros cuatro los seguían Murdoc mientras tanto lanzaba improperios y groserías._

_Llegaron al estudio de grabación 2D le paso una guitarra a la niña y enseguida esta se puso a tocar como toda una experta, dejo con la boca abierta a todos. El bajista fue el primero en hablar._

_-¿Por qué diablos no nos habías dicho faceache?_

_-Era lo que trataba de decirles desde hace rato._

_-Se acabo nuestra búsqueda, bienvenida a la familia querida.-dijo muy feliz mientras cargaba a la niña._

_-Espera, espera,-tomo la palabra Damon-que hay de sus padres, puede que la estén buscando._

_-Ya dijo Jamie, que nadie la ha reportado y mira que ya me canse de las inútiles audiciones ella se queda y punto.-sentencio el satanista._

_-Pero..pero Murdoc._

_Este hizo caso omiso a lo que decían sus representantes, mientras les daba indicaciones a Russel y 2D de cómo la iban a instalar, y a los otros dos les exigía a los mejores maestros de la zona para que pronto pudieran comunicarse con ella._

_Ya reunidos otra vez en la sala, 2D fue a preparar una sopa instantánea para el y la niña finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo con las autoridades que les permitían quedarse con ella eso lo puso muy feliz._

_-Bueno y a todo eso ¿como se llamara?-pregunto Jamie._

_-NOODLE.-hablo con entusiasmo la pequeña mientras miraba a 2D y le sonreía._

_-Ese es un buen nombre es original,-hablo el peliazul mientras le acariciaba la cabeza._

_-A si se dice fideos en japonés Stu,-contesto Damon._

_-A mi me parece bien que a si se llame,-apoyo Russel._

_-Bien ¿todos de acuerdo? a si será -confirmo Murdoc._

-Fue de esta forma que la alegría y el amor llego a nuestras vidas.


	6. Chapter 6

Paula escucho con atención la historia que 2D le contaba, miraba con aflicción la barra de vez en cuando, lo extrañaba tanto, hubo un momento donde ella se perdió en sus recuerdos, aludió en aquellas memorias donde él y ella salían, mucho antes de unirse a Murdoc; donde el peliazul siempre esta ahí para ella, pero ahora 2D era feliz de nuevo y al parecer se había enamorado de verdad nuevamente.

-¿Estas bien, te noto decaída?

-Ehh, a si Stu-Pot estoy muy bien.

El vocalista no estaba muy convencido por la contestación de la chica pero prefirió no indagar mas en el tema, a si que prefirió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿A ti como te ha ido?

-Bien dentro de lo que cabe,- respondió soltando un bufido-al final por tener un buen comportamiento me dejaron marchar, la hermana de mi madre me dio trabajo y por las noches toco en los bares, no es una vida llena de lujo como la que ustedes gozan pero al final me alcanza para vivir.

Stuart se sintió apenado y bajo la mirada, Paula enseguida lo noto y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Tranquilo, igual me alcanza y vivo mucho mejor que en esa horrible clínica, estoy muy bien, mis últimos días serán de lo más relajantes.

Stu enseguida noto la ultima frase,-¿Acaso dijiste últimos días?

Paula se mordió el labio y se quedo pensativa, ¿seria bueno contarle al peliazul el ultimo pronostico medico que recibió? no quería preocuparle, además esta situación era enteramente su culpa no se cuido lo suficiente y el SIDA estaba matándola poco a poco por dentro, ya estaba desahuciada nada podía hacer lo único que quería era recuerdos agradables con la persona que mas la amo.

De repente se puso de pie tomo al peliazul de un brazo, y lo levanto tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Vayamos por unas crepes, aquí a unas cuadras hay un café francés, son realmente deliciosas y lo mejor es que sigue abierto hasta esta hora y después vayamos a ver las estrellas en el puente, ¿recuerdas que a ti te gustaba mucho? Siempre pedias un deseo a la mas brillante de todas.

-Si, y siempre me decías que solo se le pedían a las estrellas fugaces, pero después de eso me acariciabas una mejilla y decías:"No puedes ser mas tierno".-Dijo el peliazul mientras recordaba con una sonrisa.

-Realmente es imposible que seas más tierno Stu-Pot.

-¿Pero que hay con las bebidas?

-Ah si déjamelo a mi.

De repente se volteo a ver al bartender y le dijo.  
-Oye Brad estas van por mi cuenta,-el bartender le hizo una seña de que no había problema y ambos salieron del local.

Mientras tanto había un tercero que observo toda la escena, Murdoc estuvo al pendiente de todo lo sucedido, no podía creer que a la zorra de Paulita la hubieran dejado salir de la maldita clínica, ahora lo mas seguro es que la puta se quisiera coger al tarado, su mirada se ensombreció y apretó los puños con fuerza ¿a donde carajos se lo había llevado?

-Maldición, tanto dinero que di a esa clínica de mala muerte para que la tuvieran encerrada y la puta logro salir.-Mascullo con furia.

De repente escucho las voces de Jennifer y Alexa que le llamaban.

-Mudsie nos aburrimos sin ti, ¿ya terminaste de consolar a tu amiguito gay?

-Si ya voy linduras.

Ya luego ajustaría cuentas con el imbécil, volvió con las chicas a pasar el resto de la noche.

2D y Paula estaban en la cafetería, realmente tenían unos postres deliciosos, pero las crepes eran lo mejor 2D parecía un niño en una dulcería no sabia cual elegir sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

-Wow que variedad, ya viste Paula, hay de chocolate, fresa con chocolate, menta con chocolate, vainilla con chocolate, etc, etc. Y eso que solo es la primera página.

Paula solo sonreía por su actitud tal infantil. De repente el peliazul se sintió como un imbécil.

-Debes pensar que soy patético ¿verdad?

-No, eres absolutamente adorable.

-No se cual elegir. Exclamó el vocalista haciendo un puchero.

-Te recomiendo la de crema ligera de fresas se que te gustara y viene con trazos de chocolate.

-Si, si, si yo quiero esa.

-Bueno yo la choco-banana.

Se la pasaron charlando de diversos asuntos, de que serian si no hubiesen estado en Gorillaz, de sueños cuando eran niños, en fin de otras aspiraciones.

-Al final me hubiese gustado una vida simple en los suburbios, tener un buen empleo y dos hijos a si y también un perro con quien jugar. Hablo 2D con sinceridad, mientras terminaba su crepa.

-¿En serio?-pregunto incrédula la guitarrista.

-Si, ¿Por qué lo dudas?

-Porque, bueno has logrado lo que muchos no han podido.

-Todo, es por Murdoc.

-No, también es por ti, mas que nada por ti tienes una magnífica voz Stu-Pot.

-También Russ y Noods tienen que ver.

-No les quito el merito, pero no me gusta que te minimices, vale, prométeme que te tendrás mas confianza.

-Vale.

Stuart sentía que esa horrible sensación que Murdoc le había provocado se estaba yendo, estaba realmente feliz y en confianza y lo mejor es que estaba hablando bien con Paula, Russel no se lo creería mañana que se lo contara, no sabia si decírselo a Noodle ya que ella odiaba profundamente a Paula, pero lo importante era perdonar a las personas que te dañan para alcanzar la paz con uno mismo, el creía en esos principios.

-Me toca pagar a mi.-Tomo la palabra el vocalista.

Paula sonrió, salieron de la cafetería y se dirigieron al puente, 2D recordó que allí el llevo a Paula en su primera cita hace ya años atrás ahora venían como amigos, el peliazul noto que la chica tiritaba a si que se quito su sudadera y se la cedió.

-¿No tienes frio Stuart?

-Yo estoy bien, hace más frio en los Estudios Kong.

Llegaron al puente dirigieron su vista hacia arriba y vieron el cielo estrellado, era realmente hermoso.

-Parece que mañana hará buen tiempo.  
Hablo la guitarrista, dirigió su mirada al vocalista el cual tenia los ojos cerrados y las manos pegadas al pecho, ella sabia de antemano que estaba pidiendo un deseo.  
Estuvo a punto de soltar una risita cuando lo que escucho la tomo por sorpresa e hizo que soltara unas lágrimas.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, realmente deseo que Paula sea feliz.

La chica se hecho a llorar cosa que tomo desprevenido a Stuart el cual buscaba la manera de consolarla, hasta que se sereno un poco y dijo.

-Tontito, no era necesario que lo pidieras, no podría ser más feliz en este momento.

Pasaron un rato mas en el puente, hasta que notaron que ya era muy tarde, 2D tenia que volver al bar quizás Murdoc ya hubiese terminado de divertirse y Paula entraba a trabajar mañana temprano o es mas correcto decir en unas horas.

-Lamento haberte quitado tiempo. Exclamó apenado en peliazul.

-No hay problema además valió la pena Stu.

-Cuídate mucho y descansa ¿okey?

-Soy una chica fuerte, dulcito, ah por cierto aquí esta tu sudadera.

-Quédatela ahí luego me la pasas.

-Gracias, échale muchas ganas con Noodle, si tienes oportunidad habla con Murdoc y que te de su versión de lo que paso entre el y yo.

-Esta bien… Espera ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta Noodle?

Pero Paula se limito a guiñarle un ojo y el taxi arranco 2D entro de nuevo al bar.

Ya camino a casa Paula se puso a llorar libremente al final no quiso decirle a Stuart de su enfermedad quería recordar esta noche como la mejor de su vida, tuvo que cubrir su boca para tapar los sollozos ya que el taxista volteaba a mirarla preocupado.

-Tonta, tonta, tonta, no tengo porque llorar si Stu-Pot acaba de pedir que fuera feliz, no tengo que llorar, si no el deseo de Stuart no se cumplirá. Murmuraba la chica con voz muy bajita.

De vuelta en el bar 2D se sentó en una esquina a esperar a Murdoc, estuvo así un largo rato hasta que se desespero, muchas veces le paso por la mente marcharse y dejar solo al bajista, pero no podía hacerlo ya que le había prometido a Noods que volverían sanos y salvos.

-Ya paso una hora desde que se marcho Paula, tengo sueño y me esta doliendo la cabeza por el ruido y la luz, -pensaba el peliazul ya muy exhausto para estar ahí un minuto mas así que decidió buscar a Murdoc, el cual estaba pasando un momento muy agradable e "intimo" con las dos chicas.

-Muds ya vámonos es muy tarde.

El bajista volteo y le dirigió una mirada despectiva,  
-Hasta que apareces Faceache, no pensé que fueras a llegar hoy, ¿la puta se decepciono al recordar que eres impotente?

2D se sonrojo de la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos y agacho la cabeza, otra vez era el centro de atención de repente la música se detuvo y todas las miradas estuvieron dirigidas a el, las dos chicas volvieron a reír.

-No hables así de Paula.

-Ahora defiendes a la zorra, lárgate de mi vista imbécil-, Murdoc le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse cuando sintió que el vocalista le agarraba de la muñeca.

-Le prometí a Noodle que volveríamos juntos.

De repente sintió un puñetazo directo en su cara y cayó de bruces contra el suelo, se llevo la mano al rostro y vio como la sangre empezaba a brotar había sido muy fuerte, después sintió una patada en las costillas y empezó a toser sangre de manera descontrolada, alzo su mirada hacia el satanista y sintió pánico Murdoc tenia de nuevo esa mirada de odio y esa sonrisa sádica.

-Levántate y defiéndete infeliz, ¿Qué esperas?

-No quiero pelear contigo Muds-el cantante estuvo apunto de echarse a llorar, era un dolor insoportable no solo físico si no también moral.

El bajista lo único que sentía en esos momentos era esa furia asesina, la había tenido hace años atrás y otra vez volvió no podía controlarla, el tarado se fue felizmente con la perra inmunda, le había dejado solo de nuevo Murdoc no respondía a la lógica ni a la razón por eso el creía que lo hacia era justo, tenia que hacer sufrir a 2D por el solo hecho de hacerlo sentir desesperado, vulnerable, detestaba sentirse débil por culpa del retrasado y tenia que hacerlo pagar.

De pronto Murdoc sintió que alguien le tomaba del brazo era Brad el bartender, el cual al ver lo violento que se estaba poniendo el ambiente decidió intervenir.

-Ya fue suficiente, detente y sal de aquí antes de que llame a la policía.

El moreno le dirigió una mirada despectiva al encargado y salió del lugar, este sentó a Stuart en una mesa despejada y lo dejo tomar aire.

-Tranquilo, ya estas bien, ¿necesitas una ambulancia o algo?

-No es tan grave como parece, no se preocupe.

-¿Cómo pudo golpearte de esta manera? Ese hombre es terrible.

-Es mi mejor amigo.-Contesto no muy convencido.

Brad se limito a dirigirle una mirada de soslayo, le pregunto si podía hacer mas por él, Stuart le pidió que llamara a un taxi y aun conductor extra para el auto y así lo hizo; de pronto se acercaron Jennifer y Alexa pidiéndole el dinero que Murdoc les debía.

-¿Cuánto les debe?

-350lb

-Es mucho.

-Oye el se la paso bien, y no se quejo danos el dinero.

2D soltó un suspiro, les pago ¿Cómo le haría ahora? ¿Cómo pagaría el viaje de regreso?, saco su celular vio la hora era cuarto para las tres ya era muy tarde pero decidió probar suerte y llamo a Noodle.

-2D san ¿Qué paso? Es muy tarde ¿Les sucedió algo a ti y a Murdoc san?

-Tranquila amor vamos para allá, solo hubo un pequeño percance no es nada grave,-hablo el peliazul tratando de sonar lo mas sereno posible.

La japonesa enseguida noto que algo malo ocurrió -¿Te hizo algo Murdoc san?

-Emm no, no linda. Por favor podrías esperarnos en la sala Noods es que se nos acabo el dinero y no tenemos como pagar el taxi.

-Claro, aquí estaré.

-Disculpe ya llego el taxi.

-Gracias, Noods te veo ahí.

-Ten cuidado.

Stuart salió del bar, se dio cuenta que Murdoc ya no se encontraba, y se preocupo, ahora el bajista estaba alcoholizado, alguien le tomo del hombro.

-No se preocupe joven el otro hombre subió ya al taxi, me dijo que tenían un vehículo estacionado.

-Ah que amable gracias, si es por aquí.

El peliazul y el conductor subieron al auto le dio la dirección y emprendieron el camino, se puso a pensar en lo agitado que había sido estos últimos días; creía que las cosas con Murdoc estaban mejorando pero no fue así, le venían a la mente las palabras que le había dicho esa tarde _"El objetivo de salir un momento a solas es que nos la pasáramos bien tú y yo juntos 2D". _  
No eran ciertas, le había humillado y golpeado una vez mas y nuevamente volvía a ver esa faceta del bajista que le había aterrado ya hace años atrás, esa mirada llena de odio.  
No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas silenciosas, ¿Por qué le odiaba tanto? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

-Ya hemos llegado señor.

El peliazul estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no había notado que ya estaban en los Estudios Kong y que había empezado a llover.  
Vio a Noodle salir con una sombrilla llevaba una bata larga para cubrirse, pago a los conductores y se sorprendió al ver el rostro ensangrentado del cantante.

-2D san ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ocurrió esto?,-la japonesa no pudo evitar dejar salir un sollozo.

-No quería preocuparte.

-Vamos adentro para que te cure además esta empezando a llover mas fuerte.

-¿Y Murdoc?

-No tiene mucho que llego, se fue a su winniebago.

Esa respuesta dejo tranquilo al vocalista y entro con Noodle ella le dio una manta y fue a la cocina a prepararle un poco de te mientras buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios, llego a la sala donde estaba sentado 2D esperándola, le ofreció unos analgésicos los cuales se tomo con un poco de te, la japonesa mientras tanto sacaba lo necesario para curarlo y empezó a limpiarle el rostro el peliazul hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el agua oxigenada.

-Murdoc san esta vez se paso.

De repente 2D se hecho a llorar, Noods le abrazo con fuerza el vocalista no entendía los cambios de humor del bajista, Stuart lo consideraba su mejor amigo ¿Por qué le odiaba tanto Murdoc?

-Creí que este día Murdoc san iba a portarse bien contigo 2D san, últimamente su actitud para contigo estaba dando un buen giro.

-Yo pensaba igual Noods

-Debe haber un motivo para su comportamiento aun así no se justifica.

El peliazul hizo memoria de lo ocurrido, le había hecho quedar mal con las putas del bar pero bueno tal vez Murdoc quería a las dos para él solo pero el detonante ahora que lo pensaba con calma…

-No puede ser por Paula,-dijo con voz baja pero la japonesa alcanzo a escuchar.

-¿Dijiste Paula 2D san?

-Por favor Noods no te enojes.

-No me enojo contigo, si no que lo que te hizo esa puta fue horrible, ¿acaso la encontraron en algún momento?

2D soltó un suspiro y le conto todo a Noodle, ella escuchaba sorprendida no podía creerlo todos estos años detestando a la anterior guitarrista de Gorillaz y él que se supone que debería odiarla con todas sus fuerzas la había perdonado es mas hasta hablaba bien de ella.

-En serio cambio amor.

-Te creo si tu lo dices 2D san. ¿Aun le amas?

-Fue mi primer amor, eso y nada mas, le quiero mucho como amiga.

La japonesa sonrió con tranquilidad ya que esa opresión de incertidumbre de que el vocalista aun amara a su ex novia la ponía tensa.

-Me alegra que las cosas entre ustedes se hayan resuelto, tienes una buena opinión de ella 2D san bueno dudo que si quiera pienses mal de alguien.

El vocalista no estuvo muy de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

-No se que pensar de Murdoc.

-¿A que te refieres?

El bajista empezó a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza, había bebido tanto que apenas y tenia noción de lo que había ocurrido, sabía que estaba teniendo una noche increíble con ese par de putas que lo satisfacían en sus deseos mas sucios, de ahí en fuera recordaba vagamente al peliazul.

-Debí pedir toda una bomba como para apenas recordar algo y sentir que mi cabeza estalla.

Se incorporo para fumar un cigarrillo y hacer que el dolor pasara, pero no funcionaba necesitaba un analgésico.

-Ah Noods guarda las medicinas en la cocina.

Salió del winnebago y se dirigió a la cocina encontró rápidamente el divan de los medicamentos se tomo la medicina pero de repente escucho unas voces que provenían de la sala eran el tarado y la princesa, cuando escucho lo que dijo el peliazul sintió que mil agujas se clavaban en su pecho.

-Te entiendo que estés enojado 2D san pero creo que estas exagerando con lo que estas diciendo.

-Solo sigo aquí por ti amor y también por Russ, en el fondo nunca perdone a Murdoc,por fin lo tengo muy claro le he odiado siempre, es por temor que le respeto pero ya no mas, por mi puede morir hoy mismo, sabes al final seria algo bueno un bastardo hijo de puta menos en este mundo.

2D estaba tan enfocado en su enojo, que no escucho como un vaso se quebró al caer, Noodle volteo hacia donde había sido el ruido y se encontró con el bajista el cual tenía la cabeza agachada y su mirada cubierta por las sombras.


End file.
